Aislados
by Kirah69
Summary: Bajo una intensa tormenta de nieve, Carl acaba solo ocultándose bajo un puente hasta que Daryl aparece.


Una horda de caminantes había hecho que se separasen. Carl había intentado mantenerse cerca de su padre, pero la intensa tormenta de nieve había conseguido que perdiera de vista a todos. Cómo deseaba que los zombis se congelaran en ese tiempo tanto como lo estaba él. No dejaban de aparecer y apenas podía anticiparse a sus ataques por la densa cortina blanca que no se disipaba. Tampoco era fácil caminar, sus pies hundiéndose en el casi medio metro de nieve con las botas y los calcetines empapados. Sus manos estaban heladas a pesar de los guantes y le costaba sostener el revólver.

Se encontró con un puente, pero no quería continuar antes de reunirse con los demás. Se deslizó por la cuesta de la ribera, intentando frenar antes de acabar en el agua. La nieve se lo impidió, pero el río estaba helado y solo patinó un poco antes de volver a la orilla. Se ocultó bajo el puente, que le dio al fin un respiro de la intensa tormenta. También había nieve bajo el puente, pero consiguió apartarla a ambos lados, dejando la tierra helada descubierta y formando unos muros para aislarlo cuanto fuera posible del viento y de la vista de los caminantes. Se sentó acurrucado contra la fría piedra del puente, lo más cobijado que podía. Se quitó los guantes y echó el aliento caliente sobre sus manos. Sus dedos estaban casi morados y apenas los sentía.

Esperaba que la tormenta terminara pronto. La ropa que llevaba no era apropiada para ese tiempo, no habían logrado encontrar ropa de abrigo cuando el mal tiempo llegó. Quería encontrar cuanto antes al resto del grupo, reunirse con todos y asegurarse de que se encontraban bien. Se sentía adormilado, pero sabía que no podía quedarse dormido o acabaría congelado o devorado por un caminante.

De repente, una de sus murallas comenzó a derrumbarse. Carl se preparó para atacar, esta vez con el cuchillo porque no quería hacer ruido para atraer a más caminantes. Apenas consiguió detenerse cuando vio que el intruso era Daryl. Suspiró aliviado y dejó caer el cuchillo.

—¡Carl!—exclamó Daryl sorprendido.

—Dios, Daryl, qué susto me has dado—suspiró aliviado, apoyándose contra el puente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás solo?—le preguntó su compañero, mirándolo de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que no había heridas.

—Estoy bien. Casi congelado, pero bien. Eres el primero al que veo desde que nos separamos—y estaba tan aliviado. Ahora sabía que todo iría bien, no tendría miedo mientras Daryl estuviera a su lado.

—Deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que acabe la tormenta. Vamos a reconstruir esto.

Daryl comenzó a rehacer el muro de nieve con las manos desnudas y Carl le apartó porque así iba a congelarse las manos.

—Yo lo haré. Siéntate y entra en calor, no serás útil si pierdes los dedos.

—Me alegra ser útil por mis dedos—replicó con una sonrisa, pero obedeció y se sentó en el lugar donde había estado Carl.

Cuando terminó de aislar el pequeño refugio, Carl se sentó junto a su compañero y se frotó las manos para que entraran en calor. Daryl tomó sus manos y las frotó con las suyas.

—¿Encontraremos a los demás?—preguntó el chico, viendo en la tenue luz sus manos recuperando el color.

—Por supuesto, siempre lo hacemos. ¿Cuántas veces hemos acabado separándonos y reencontrándonos?

—Nunca en una tormenta de nieve.

—Cosas peores hemos sufrido. Tenemos un destino en mente así que todos se dirigirán hacia allí y en un punto u otro nos encontraremos—le aseguró.

—No estamos preparados para algo así. ¿No estás helado con solo esa ropa?—había estado preocupado por él porque era el que iba más desprotegido, habiendo cedido lo poco que habían conseguido encontrar para los demás.

—Joder, sí. Pero tampoco estábamos preparados para un apocalipsis zombi y aquí estamos.

Carl rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan optimista?—preguntó, apoyándose contra él.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres tú tan pesimista? Creía que ya habías dejado atrás esa fase adolescente.

—¡Idiota!—siseó sin malicia, golpeándole la rodilla con la suya—. Yo no he pasado ninguna fase adolescente.

—Por supuesto que sí, aunque apenas eras adolescente cuando empezaste, pero maduras rápido—rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y lo juntó más a su cuerpo para intentar mantener el calor.

Carl apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. Ahora se sentía seguro, no tenía miedo de acabar devorado por un caminante mientras dormía y el sueño lo envolvió rápidamente. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir en lugares incómodos y extraños, aquello no era nada.

—Carl. Hey, Carl, despierta.

El chico entreabrió los ojos cuando Daryl le sacudió por los hombros. Se sentía adormilado y tenía frío, le costaba levantar los párpados.

—Mmh... Sueño...—murmuró, intentando acomodarse de nuevo contra el cuerpo de su compañero.

—No, no. No puedes dormirte. Ven aquí—lo sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, abrió las chaquetas de ambos y lo abrazó, deslizando las manos bajo su ropa—. Tienes que entrar en calor.

—Uhn... Si sigues con esto sí que voy a entrar en calor—murmuró, moviendo sus caderas contra Daryl.

Tenía a Daryl entre sus piernas, no podía ni contar las veces que había fantaseado con ello, todas las veces que había querido masturbarse pensando en él y no había podido porque era casi imposible encontrar cinco minutos para uno mismo en el apocalipsis. Rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Uhng... qué bien olía, tan masculino y natural.

—Carl... oye...

—Ngh, Daryl—movió sus caderas y presionó su erección contra la entrepierna de su compañero.

El frío se disipaba y los lugares que Daryl estaba tocando ardían. Su mente se sentía en las nubes, estaba excitado y somnoliento. Es posible que se quedara dormido en algún momento mientras se balanceaba sobre el regazo de Daryl. No estaba seguro de cuándo estaba dormido y cuándo despierto, de cuánto era real y cuánto una fantasía. No podía pensar con claridad y en ese momento no le importaba, tan solo necesitaba más de aquel contacto.

—Joder, Carl—Daryl gruñó y levantó las caderas sin poder contenerse.

Carl se estremeció. Esa voz lo derretía, siempre conseguía que sus piernas temblaran.

—Da-Daryl... por favor... Ngh, tócame...—le suplicó. Necesitaba esas manos en otras partes, quería que lo acariciara, quería ese firme contacto en las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Daryl echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose en la roca. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que aguantar, tenía... joder. Agarró el trasero del chico y lo presionó contra él. Carl gimió en su oído y sintió el semen caliente a través de sus pantalones. El chico se derritió en sus brazos y Daryl aún estaba duro, pero no pensaba hacer nada al respecto. Ya no estaba tan preocupado, ambos habían entrado en calor y fuera la tormenta estaba amainando.

Carl despertó alrededor de una hora más tarde, aún en el regazo de Daryl. Cuando se percató de ello, sintió su rostro ruborizarse. Qué vergüenza, había tenido una de sus fantasías con Daryl mientras estaba sentado sobre él. ¿Y por qué estaba sentado sobre él?

—Um... ¿Ya se ha parado?—preguntó, apartándose de él e ignorando la situación en la que había despertado.

Al moverse pudo sentir la humedad en sus calzoncillos. Oh, dios, ¿se había corrido mientras dormía sobre Daryl?

—A-ah... yo... Ah...—estaba temblando, su rostro ruborizándose hasta las orejas—. L-lo siento-

—Hey, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Solo ha sido un accidente, no es tan extraño con tu edad.

—Dios, lo dices como si me hubiera hecho pis en la cama en lugar de correrme pensando en ti—replicó con un gruñido, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

—Estabas... Creía que... ¿No estabas alucinando?—preguntó Daryl confuso.

—¿Alucinando?—Carl le miró extrañado.

—Supuse que estarías pensando en otra persona—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Carl se mordió el labio. ¿Debería decírselo o dejar que pensara eso?

—Me gustas—soltó en lugar de seguir pensándolo porque sabía que, aun si Daryl no le correspondía, nunca lo trataría de forma diferente.

—Te...

—Desde hace tiempo y no pienses que es una tontería de adolescentes porque si puedo matar zombis puedo saber de quién estoy enamorado—añadió serio y firme. Podía aceptar que le rechazara, pero no que hiciera de menos sus sentimientos.

Daryl gruñó y se restregó el rostro con las manos. Carl agachó la cabeza, el temor se extendía por su cuerpo, abrumado por el inminente rechazo.

—Tu padre va a matarme.

Carl levantó la cabeza confuso y entonces sintió la mano en su nuca y de repente sus labios estaban unidos a los de Daryl. Estaba tan sorprendido que no fue capaz de reaccionar y antes de darse cuenta Daryl ya se había apartado.

—L-lo siento, no-

El chico le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir disculpándose con la idea equivocada y esta vez correspondió al beso. Estaba viviendo un sueño, estaba besando al hombre del que estaba enamorado y que jamás creyó que podría corresponderle por culpa de su edad. El sentimiento de felicidad que lo llenaba era tan poco habitual que le dejaba sin aliento.

—Creo que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, mi padre se alegrará de que ambos seamos felices.


End file.
